


Destroyer's Love

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Spoilers, a little bit of sopiler, movie tie-in, tons of yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: Credence walked back to the church after Mr. Graves put the pendant on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Four hours after the movie and 3 fics of this ship and now I'm shipping it hard...
> 
> (Just for clarification, it's definitely not love between them... even though maybe poor Credence thought it's love.)

The chain felt so heavy around his neck.

Credence gasped slightly while walking back to the church. The street was less crowded and people seldom paid him any attention, which he appreciated so gratefully right now. He didn't want anyone to see his blush, his shivers, his finger tracing the thin metal gently, carefully, scared.

He looked down at the chain, and that weird triangle pendant again. Credence did not know the meaning of it, but it was of no concern. It belonged to Mr. Graves, and that was enough for him to know. _It was such a small, delicate thing,_ Credence wondered. It shouldn't be that heavy. It shouldn't make him gasp for air, his body tremble, his heart pump, bursting.

_Help me, Mr. Graves._ For a brief moment Credence wanted so much to touch that strange pendant, but no. No, he would not do this. He would not bother Mr. Graves just for his pitiful weakness. He did not want to see Mr. Graves disappointed. Credence would be good. He would find that child, because he wanted Mr. Graves to be happy. He wanted to make Mr. Graves happy-

Credence balled his fists and deliberately moved them away from the pendant, until he could feel sticky warmth secretly worming down his palms. Mr. Graves trusted him so. He would never, never let him down. "I would trust very few with it" Credence remembered Mr. Graves' words by his ear, "Very few." his breath warm against his neck.

"Very few." Credence whispered again, as if these words were his prayer - his salvation. His face heated up once again when he replayed those intimate moments in his mind. He thought he could still feel Mr. Graves' arms around him, putting the chain on, stroking his neck. Credence didn't know why but he felt, at that very moment, he could not breathe, as if the chain was too tight around his neck, branding him somehow. He belonged, to that one man. Then Mr. Graves placed his hand over his heart. Mr. Graves had never done that before, with him. Credence wished so hard that the man would not feel how fast and how desperate his heart was beating. He yearned for Mr. Graves to say it again, to tell him that he was different, that he was _his boy_. But Mr. Graves gave him something else. He drew him in. His words were so gentle and his embrace was so tight. But that was good- that was just what Credence needed. To know he's safe, needed, even though it hurt. But it was of no matter. Mr. graves trusted him and needed him.

Mr. Graves' smell lingered- the faint scent of cigar, covered by the his cologne, but underneath all of that, all the masks, was a trace of musk. The smell that was truly Mr. Graves'. Credence could never get enough of this. He remembered that he almost whimpered when Mr. Graves drew away. He would do anything just to have what Mr. Graves wished to give. Credence rose his hand to his neck, a very poor imitation of Mr. Graves' departing stroke, but it was enough to make his chest ache and eye blurry with the sweetest memory of intimacy.

Credence looked at the pendant again and a sudden realization hit him. This chain was like a physical representation of a tighter connection between Mr. Graves and him. Credence called, and Mr. Graves would be there, for him. Credence felt like now a piece of Mr. Graves belonged to him. Just like he belonged to Mr. Graves. It almost made him smile. Credence bit his lower lip hard to kill the almost-smile but that was not enough. He covered his mouth with his right hand and pressed hard, harder, as if someone, something in this empty street would see his secret and pleasure and _know_. No. It- he was his and his alone. He did not share.      

Credence dared one more peak before he gingerly hid the pendant beneath his vest, careful not to touch it by accident. One more shaky breath, Credence pushed open the door and went into the church.

 

 

The End

 


End file.
